Like Father, Like Son
by thewriterswayoflife
Summary: The same hurt, anger, and betrayal in his features; the same defensive stance, arms crossed, feet spread apart; the same fire in his eyes. Davenport can't help the thought though. As Chase, got older and older, he began to look more and more like the one person he couldn't stand the most….
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. I haven't really posted one in 2 months so I feel like this is long overdue. I have to say, not really my best work, especially considering I wrote the whole thing Thursday night in one shot. I was actually going to post it yesterday, but fanfiction was being annoying and it wouldn't let me. But now it is, so yay :D I have a sort of lengthy author's note at the bottom with all my thoughts and stuff because I don't want to bother you guys with all that before you even read the story. **

**This story takes place after Scramble The Orbs, and is not affected by any other episode in season 3 thereafter. **

**Summary: **_The same hurt, anger, and betrayal in his features; the same defensive stance, arms crossed, feet spread apart; the same fire in his eyes. Davenport can't help the thought though. As Chase, got older and older, he began to look more and more like the one person he couldn't stand the most…._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lab Rats, do you think I would be sitting here writing ****fanfiction?**

* * *

"Hey Mr. Davenport," Chase said, walking into the lab, green eyes bright, shining with excitement.

"Hi," Donald replied distractedly, not looking up from his newest invention.

"Are you ready to go?" Chase asks

Donald looks up from his work and frowns, "Go where?"

"Don't you remember?" Chase says. "You promised me you would come with me to the grand opening of the new Mission Creek Science Museum!"

"Really?" Donald asks in confusion. "When did I say that?"

"Two weeks ago. I asked you to come with me, because we haven't really done something together in awhile. You know, a father and son type of thing. And because Adam, Bree, and Leo all laughed in my face when I asked them if they wanted to go," Chase explains. "Man, I can't wait to see all the exhibits: the botanical garden, the chemistry lab, and, wait for it, the new planetarium! It's supposed to be in HD! How cool is that!?"

"So cool, hahaha," Donald replies awkwardly, a tight smile forced onto his face. Chase, however, is too busy daydreaming about the HD planetarium to notice. Donald tries to come up with a plausible excuse as to why he can't come. It's not that he doesn't want to see the museum, because in all fairness, an HD planetarium sounds pretty cool. It's just that he doesn't necessarily want to go with Chase. Especially since, he still can't get that incident from a couple of moths ago out of his head…

He's jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Adam, Bree, and Leo loudly talking and they make their way into the lab.

"Oh, Mr. Davenport there you are!" Adam exclaimed. "We've been looking for you everywhere. So, we were wondering if you could take us to the nighttime premiere for the new movie _Zombie Slayer_!"

"Why do you guys need me to come with you? Just go yourselves," Donald replied.

"Oh, believe me we would. But, the movie is rated R and none of us are 18. So we need someone over 21 to come with us," Bree explained.

"Yeah, last time we tried to pretend Adam was Bree and I's uncle, but we got busted and kicked out of the theatre because when we told Adam to make a fake ID, he put a picture of Ryan Seacrest on it instead of his own picture. Oh, and he wrote it in crayon," Leo says sheepishly.

Chase steps up to his siblings with a smirk on his face. "Sorry guys, but Mr. Davenport and I are going to the grand opening of the Mission Creek Science Museum! Right Mr. Davenport?" Chase said eagerly, turning to Donald.

"Actually, Chase, can I take a rain check? You know, the science museum will always be there, but the nighttime premiere only happens once," Donald asked.

"Ha, see even Mr. Davenport doesn't want to go to your stupid science museum and he's the biggest nerd of all!" Adam said triumphantly.

"But, that's not fair! I asked you two weeks in advance and you promised you would come with me. They asked you right now," Chase says, and Donald winces at his increasingly upset tone. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, like we used to! But all you do now is avoid me."

"I have not been avoiding you! You're just imagining things," Donald protests

"That is so not true. You have been avoiding me. When I asked you to come watch that new documentary on space, you turned me down to watch the new Pig Zombies movie with Leo," Chase says

"That was pig zombies, you can't say no to pig zombies!"

"Fine, what about that time that I asked you to help me with my science fair project, but you decided to take Adam to a basketball game instead? You don't even like basketball! In fact, you don't even know how to play basketball!"

"Well, it was still very enjoyable to watch a bunch of freakishly tall, sweaty men run back and forth across a court and put a ball into a hoop," Donald defended.

"Oh yeah, what about just last week when I wanted to interview you on your life for my social studies class? All you had to do was talk about yourself. And you love talking about yourself! But instead, you choose to take Bree to the spa!" Chase yelled.

"Uhhh….I needed…a facial?" Donald said weakly, but it came out as more of a question than anything.

Adam, Bree, and Leo, their movie long forgotten, are standing to the side, eyes wide in shock. They've never seen Chase act like this before, and certainly not towards Mr. Davenport.

Chase, meanwhile, is turning redder by the minute, his fists balled up at his side, anger and hurt in his eyes. "We used to spend so much time together, but now it seems like you'll find any excuse not to!" Chase angrily questions Donald, "Why? Huh? What did I do wrong? If you're still mad about the Cheddy thing, I already told you I'm sorry!"

Chase is glaring daggers at Donald, and Donald can't help but notice that Chase looks exactly like HIM. The same hurt, anger, and betrayal in his features; the same defensive stance, arms crossed, feet spread apart; the same fire in his eyes. He can't help the thought though. As Chase, got older and older, he began to look more and more like the one person he couldn't stand the most….

* * *

Adam, Bree, and Leo were fooling around in the lab, when they heard the elevator doors open, and they turned around to see Chase walking in.

"Hey guys," Chase said, grinning. "What do you think of my new haircut?"

"Hmm. I have to say, it kind of makes you look like a lady golfer," Adam said smirking at his younger brother. Behind him, Bree and Leo struggled to hide their laughter, failing miserably.

"Haha," Chase replied sarcastically. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh. And I don't care what you think, I like it."

"Well, it is a step up from his last haircut. At least we can stop calling him Justin Bieber now," Bree mocked.

Chase threw up his hands in exasperation. "I honestly don't even know why I bother with you people anymore."

Behind them, they hear the sound of the elevator doors opening, with someone singing lyrics under their breath that sounded suspiciously like "money, money, money, I love money." Mr. Davenport walked past them, further into the lab, too engrossed in counting his money to notice the kids.

Chase and his siblings turned around, "Hey Mr. Davenport," Chase called. "Tell Adam, Bree, and Leo that my new haircut does not make me look like a lady golfer."

That stopped Donald in his tracks. He looked up from his money confused and turned around to face the kids, "A lady golfer, wha-"

Donald was pretty sure that his heart stopped right then and there.

Standing in front of him was Chase, but not the Chase he was used to. Chase's hair was longer and parted down and to the side, except… now it wasn't. Now, it was shorter and spiked up, making him look just like…

Donald turned away, how could he even think that. This was Chase he was talking about, his (unofficial) favorite. Chase was sweet, smart, kind, and a good person. Yet looking at the youngest bionic, Donald couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Chase and HIM.

"Mr. Davenport, are you okay," Chase asked, concerned.

He was startled out of his daze, and looked up to see the kids, concerned looks crossing their features.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine," he replied. "Just zoned out for a second. What was your question again?"

"I was just asking you about my new haircut. You know, the one that DOESN'T make me look like a lady golfer," Chase emphasized, turning back to glare at his siblings.

"Yeah, it looks great Doug-Chase," Donald replied, internally cursing himself at his slip-up. Lucky for him none of the kids noticed.

Chase turned back to his siblings, a triumphant look on his face. "See, Mr. Davenport said it looks great. So there."

Adam shrugged, an amused look on his face. "You can deny it all you want, you'll still look like a lady golfer."

* * *

Donald knew he called off the search too quickly; he knew he wasn't trying as hard as he could; he could tell from Adam and Bree's shocked tones when he suggested giving up. _Maybe this is for the best, _he thought. _You know, Chase is going to end up looking more and more like Douglas, I mean, he's already acting like him: wanting attention, power-hungry, jealous of his siblings…_

He immediately felt guilty. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He should be doing everything in his power to get Chase back. For all his misgivings about Chase, Donald never wanted him to die. Especially not like this. Thinking he was unimportant, unwanted, not needed. Just like Donald had thought Douglas had died all those years ago…

_Stop that,_ he chided himself. _Just because Chase and Douglas happen to look A LOT alike does not mean they are going to end up the same way. Douglas is Chase's father; of course Chase is going to look like him. _But, his self-assurance sounded weak, even to his own ears. _Okay, focus on finding Chase first; deal with your ever-growing sense of paranoia later. _

…..

It was his worst nightmare coming to life.

The same golden-brown hair, spiked up the same way. The same naturally tan skin and the same smirk. If he ever harbored any doubt before that Chase resembled Douglas, it all disappeared. The paranoia was back and stronger than ever.

Donald glanced over to Adam and Bree who were uncharacteristically silent. He eyes met Bree's own troubled ones. He looked up next to him to see Adam, with a serious look overtaking his usually happy, childish features. He was staring hard across the room at his little brother and his father. Just one look at both of them, and Donald could tell that they too saw the unfortunate resemblance the youngest bionic shared with their father.

Maybe that's why later, after everything was said and done, both of them left the lab without another word to Chase. He saw from the disappointed look he cast at their retreating figures what Chase really wanted from the both of them – recognition. The recognition that he wasn't useless. Some thanks. An "I'm really glad you're not dead" hug. But he didn't even get any acknowledgement. Donald knew Adam and Bree didn't mean to be rude; they just wanted to put the whole incident behind them. They desperately wanted to get that image out of their head. Donald could understand why; he couldn't even look at Chase right now without seeing the shadow of his brother standing right behind him.

And he didn't think that shadow would ever go away.

* * *

He was staring at Chase in shock. Scratch that, he, Bree, and Leo were all staring at Chase in shock. Chase, who was staring at Adam's retreating back with a self-satisfied smirk all over his face. Sure, Adam had been a little cruel, but that was just how he was. Chase usually just sat there and took the abuse. But not anymore…

"Chase! What the hell was that?!" Bree exclaimed, getting up from the stool to face her little brother.

"That was me finally standing up for myself," Chase replied, a smug look on his face.

Bree on the other hand, was getting angrier and angrier, while Donald and Leo stood to the side watching the brother-sister confrontation with increasing fascination. "No, that was you being a total jerk to Adam!"

"Oh so when he punches me, or tosses me across a room, or makes fun of my height, or my hair, or my face it's funny. But when I push him, I'm being a jerk. That's totally unfair. But, then again, I wouldn't expect fairness from you anyway," Chase replied, arms crossed, glaring at his older sister.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bree questioned, glaring right back at Chase.

"Oh, nothing. It just means that you always take his side! You two are always ganging up on me and putting me down, especially since the whole avalanche incident a couple of months ago. Excuse me for just trying to defend myself," Chase said. "In fact, I think YOU should be providing an explanation for why both of you have been such jerks to me lately."

"Ughh, I cannot stand you. You're such a –"

"Bree," Donald cut in forcefully. "Maybe you should go cool down. I'll talk to Chase."

"Good luck with that," Bree replied snarkily, sending one last withering glance towards her brother, who in return, sent one right back.

Donald put a hand on Chase's shoulder, trying to get him to turn around and face him, but Chase made no movement. "Chase, maybe you should just try to lay off your brother and sister for awhile."

Suddenly, Chase whirled around, green eyes ablaze, full of anger and resentment. Green eyes that looked just like…Donald shook his head, he couldn't afford to think about that right now.

"I should lay off of them!? You know what, Mr. Davenport? I'm so sick of them always picking on me, and I'm even more sick of you just standing there and letting it happen; encouraging it even. You used to defend me, but now all you do is stand there and let them mock me, and frankly, I've had enough," Chase spat, turning around and angrily stalking out the door. Donald heard Leo call Chase's name and go after him, but all he could do was stand there, Chase's parting words replaying over and over in his head. _I've had enough… I've had enough…I've had enough…_

_ "You know what Donnie? I'm sick of you always shooting down all my ideas. I'm sick of you always acting like you're better than me. We opened this company together, but now all you do is stand there and put me down, and frankly, I've had enough!" _

Donald looked up to see both Douglas and Chase standing in front of him, father and son, glaring daggers at him, advancing forward, screaming, "You hear us? We've had enough! We've had enough! We've had enough!"

Donald scrambled back in fright, and shook his head, and looked forward to realize it was only a figment of his imagination.

He was beginning to think he needed to see a psychiatrist.

* * *

"Mr. Davenport!"

Donald is jolted out of his daydream. He looks up to see Chase standing in front of him, looking just like his father. The same hurt, anger, and betrayal in his features, the same defensive stance, arms crossed, feet spread apart, the same fire in his eyes.

"Well? What did I do? Why do you keep avoiding me? Do you even have a reason?" Chase questions angrily.

"Chase I- I mean... well…," but the words to comfort Chase die in his throat. Because the truth he has to come to terms is that he can't negate them, no matter how hard he tries. Because everything Chase accused him of is true. He doesn't spend any time with Chase anymore. Because he can't bear to. Becausae he's the spitting image of Douglas, his father, the man he hates with all his heart. How is he supposed to forget Douglas if he sees him in Chase every single day?

Chase stands, watching Mr. Davenport, struggling to answer, and his suspicious are confirmed – Mr. Davenport has been avoiding him. At first all he feels is sadness, but it's soon replaced with anger. Not just any anger, but white-hot, burning anger, where all he can see is red. After all he's done for Davenport, he gets absolutely nothing in return. Resentment builds up in his throat, threatening to crawl up and hurt Davenport, the way he's hurting him right now. Did the past mean nothing to him? All those inventions they built, all the documentaries they watched, not even all "The Calls" they did. When he rescued him from Douglas's lair, when he froze Douglas once and for all and retrieved the cytanium, when he ran away to protect him from the FBI, when he saved him from Adam and Bree and the Triton App? Was it all in vain? Looking up at Mr. Davenport, who struggled to even look at him, it seemed like it.

"You know what Mr. Davenport? That's what I thought. If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say so; I can take a hint."

With that, Chase turned around, his body language brimming with anger, hurt, betrayal, and disappointment. He stalks out of the lab, leaving Donald standing there alone, just like Douglas had left him standing there all those years ago when Donald had fired him from Davenport Industries.

Like Father, Like Son

* * *

**Ahhhh, so much angst, I can't even. I'm really sorry for the super depressing story guys. I promise, I'm actually a really fun, happy person in real life :P This was just a spur of the moment thing I came up with last week, but I didn't get the chance to write it before. I don't even know were it really came from actually. When I watched Scramble The Orbs, I just thought Donald was being kind of a jerk to Chase; I mean I get that it was wrong of him to steal the idea, but some of the stuff he said was just mean, like**_** "You're young, you'll recover. Or maybe you won't; I really don't care"**_** I just feel like they were a lot closer before, and now they're not. Plus, I was just watching Avalanche on TV the other day, and during the scene where Douglas is in the lab and everyone thinks Chase is evil, and Douglas has his arm around Chase, I was just like "hey, those two do look like father and son. Like they look A LOT alike." And Donald just looked kind of disturbed to me, thus this story was born. Plus, it's been like 2 months since my last story. So yeah, that's the end of my awkward rant. **

**Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. I'm not really the type of person to re-read my stories, I just kind of re-skim them to make sure the plot makes sense and then I post it. I'm too lazy to go through and correct all the dangling/misplaced modifiers, or verb tense switching, or pronoun case errors. You know, all that fun stuff. Oh, and if anyone was confused, the first flashback was my own little scene that wasn't from the show, the second was from Avalanche, and the third was that my own expansion on the first opening scene from the Jet Wing after Chase pushes Adam to the ground. **

**Anyways, I really want to hear what you guys thought of the story, so pretty, pretty please review with any questions, comments, concerns, etc. Unlike my last story, Odd Man Out (check it out when you get a chance), I'm going to try to reply to all my reviewers this time, that is of course, if you're a member, otherwise I have no way to actually reach you. If you liked the story, please let me know, so I can be sure that when I failed my chemistry test on Friday because I was working on this story on Thursday instead of studying, that it was completely worth it :D :D**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story; it really means a lot!**

** .life426**


	2. Author's NoteImportant Info

**Hey guys, this isn't really an update, sorry if you were expecting one; this author's note just has: **

** -some news about the story**

** -replies to reviews for the people who I can't PM because they're not **

** members**

** -my thoughts on "Taken" **

**Well, first off than you guys for the awesome reviews; they definitely made my day. So, a couple of you guys were asking if I was going to make a sequel or if I'm going to continue on with the story. While I thought it was awesome that you enjoyed the story so much; I can mostly for sure say that Like Father, Like Son is going to remain a one-shot, for now. Maybe in the near future I may expand on it, but for now, it's just going to stay the way it is. I do think that making this into a full-blown story would be really cool idea, if I was to do that, I would want to have the whole story written before I publish anything, and that could definitely take a while. I feel like if I just do it one chapter at a time, well, I have a lot of stuff going on and I don't want to leave you guys hanging because I get writer's block or something. I'm just especially busy right now in the spring because I have track and that practices every day after school for like 2 hours so that takes up a lot of my time. So for now if I do write something it'll probably one-shots or two-shots; but I have an idea for a story so hopefully you may see that in the near future :D**

_**Replies to Reviews: **_

**Vampire Girl – **thank you so much; I'm glad you liked the story. I think I addressed the whole updating thing above, but I'm glad that you enjoyed the emotional aspect of the story; it means a lot to me that you liked it!

**Guest – **Aww thank you! And yeah Chase and Douglas looking alike was my whole inspiration for the story. I feel like the casting for that may have been on purpose for like possible plot lines in the future for the show. Thanks for reviewing!

_**My Thoughts on "Taken"**_

While I do think that Season 3 with the exception of Sink or Swim hasn't really been the most exciting, I didn't really find it as bad as some other people did. I feel like the writers to set up for future plot lines did the changes in characters on purpose. But I have to say besides Sink or Swim, this was probably my favorite episode of season 3 so far. I honestly wish it had been an hour long because I feel like we could've gotten more then.

Yeah Adam and Bree were kind of mean to Chase in this episode, but I've grown kind of used to it by now; although I do have to say that Adam's whole "Are we kicking Chase off the team" was a little mean. But honestly, it wasn't that bad as it has been in other episodes.

Leo, who is one of my two favorite characters (the other one is Chase) was especially funny this episode, which I really loved. I liked how Douglas came to Leo to try and convince him that Krane is up to no good; I thought their conversation was funny and I liked how they alluded back to Marcus and Bionic Showdown as well. And Leo and Tasha in the microwave box thing in Krane's lab was really funny as well; I feel like the humor and comedy in this episode is better than it has been in the other season 3 episodes.

I actually lied, I now have three favorite characters in the show: Leo, Chase, and DOUGLAS. Oh my god, I thought Douglas was awesome in this episode. I have to say, I still really liked him even when he was evil because I think that his character is portrayed really well that even though he's evil, you still want to like him. And I love how Douglas is good now, and I can't wait to see how that plays out in the future. Plus, I guess I've never really been a huge fan of Donald, so I definitely prefer Douglas more.

Donald actually really pissed me off in this episode because he was being a total jerk to Douglas when he was just trying to save him, and he was too busy blaming Douglas for everything to realize that Krane was the real threat. And I hate how in the end he just kicks Douglas out even though he saved Adam, Bree, and Chase's life. Not really a big fan of Donald in this episode (though I never really was in the first place).

The thing I loved most about this episode and my new favorite relationship on the show (besides Leo/Chase brotherly relationship) is the Douglas/Chase father-son relationship. I've actually wanted to see more of it ever since Avalanche, and now I finally got to! Chase saving Douglas was really sweet and it was probably my favorite part of the episode. I really liked how Chase kind of risked his life to save Douglas because if you think about it, if Chase had been a second too late, he might have ended up getting blasted by Krane instead. And the fact that Chase was the only one out of his siblings to even make a move to save Douglas speaks volumes, and I feel like we're going to see more of a father-son relationship between the two as the season progresses. I think Chase really realized that Douglas saved him and his siblings' lives, plus I think Chase kind of felt like he owed Douglas for saving him from the avalanche as well. I also liked how Chase was the only one to stand up for Douglas, even though it didn't really work out as planned since Donald was being a stubborn jerk. There's an episode later on in season 3 called "Which Father Knows Best" and I feel like that's going to be centered around Chase and Douglas's growing relationship, and Donald not exactly approving of them spending time together. Plus on Jeremy Kent Jackson's (the actor who plays Douglas) twitter account, a fan asked him who Douglas's favorite lab rats was, Adam, Bree, or Chase, and he said it was Chase. I think he was foreshadowing for future episodes; so that's always exciting.

**So that was all really long. If you're a member and you reviewed my story, then I promise I'll do my best to reply to you all by Thursday at the latest. If you just saw my story and read it, then please review because I want to know what you guys thought of the story. I actually have a two-shot I'm writing and the first chapter will be up by Friday. It's kind of a continuation of "Taken" sort of. All I have to say is that if you're like me and you really like the whole Chase/Douglas father-son relationship, then you definitely want to watch for that. Thank you guys for reading this really lengthy author's note; you're all amazing! :D**


End file.
